L'étrange affaire des cookies
by PeTiTnUaGe
Summary: Epoque des Maraudeurs. Une Lily furieuse contre un James amoureux transit, un Sirius tentant de tout résoudre, un Severus qui doute... Et des cookies bien étranges ! Voila le cocktail de cette histoire Humour au rendezvous !
1. Le réveil du Lycanthe

Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris s'étira en un long bâillement. Nu comme un ver, une chaîne attachée à la cheville, Remus Lupin avait l'habitude de se réveiller ainsi les lendemains de nuit de pleine lune. Il releva la tête vers un grand chien sombre sur la tête duquel dormait paisiblement un rat, les pattes en l'air, la langue pendante. Il sourit devant ce tableau attendrissant de ces chers amis. Son regard parcourut la pièce, quelqu'un manquait à l'appel.

« Remus ? »

Il releva la tête vers le son de la voix. Le chien s'agita et se leva, laissant lourdement tomber le rat sur le sol qui ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Une agréable odeur de croissant et de brioche leur parvint au nez. Le rat écarquilla les yeux et se leva d'un bon en se jetant comme un sauvage sur le nouvel arrivant… Reprenant sa forme humaine et faisant basculer l'invité en arrière, il lui arracha la sacoche pleine de nourriture et s'échappa… Courant dans le vide, une main le retenant par le col. Le chien venait de reprendre l'apparence d'un charmant jeune homme au regard perçant et aux cheveux noirs lisses et courts.

« Peter… Donne-moi ça. »

Le garçon était rondouillard et le plus petit de tous. Ses joues rebondies, légèrement roses, un nez long et fin remuant encore et de petits yeux trahissaient les traits d'un rongeur. Il répondit en un petit gémissement suppliant.

« J'ai faim. »

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur. L'autre garçon s'était relevé : les lèvres fines et roses, de grands yeux noirs pétillant de malice derrière des lunettes, des cheveux noirs en bataille donnant une allure étrangement froide en s'alliant à son teint pale. Seul son sourire charmeur trahissait un caractère doux et affectif. Il tourna son regard vers le jeune homme nu. Sa peau grisâtre lui donnait un air maladif. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son ami il baissa les yeux, gêné, se recroquevillant un peu.

« Et moi j'ai froid… »

Sirius lâcha Peter pour déposer une couverture épaisse sur les épaules de son ami qui le remercia pendant que James avait repris son sac et distribuait équitablement les croissants. La tête de la jeune infirmière apparut dans l'angle du mur. Remus resserra mieux la couverture et sourit timidement à la jeune femme. Elle sortit de sa cachette, les mains sur les hanches, regardant la scène d'un air sévère.

« Et bien, et bien… Vous ne devriez pas être en train de prendre le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle vous trois ? »

Les trois autres garçons à qui elle s'adressait tournèrent la tête vers elle, les yeux faussement embués de larmes. Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Sirius donna une tape sur l'épaule de Remus.

« Mais Mademoiselle Pomfresh, on allait pas laisser notre « petit frère » tout seul. C'est à peine s'il sait se tenir propre ! »

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur, et bien que timide, Remus répondit à leur bonne humeur. Madame Pomfresh s'approcha en secouant la tête. Elle tira une clef de sa poche et attrapa la cheville du garçon qui la regarda.

« Madame… »

« Mademoiselle. »

« Mademoiselle Pomfresh, je crois que le bracelet est devenu trop petit. »

« Evidemment ! A force de manger toutes ces cochonneries que vous chapardez dans les cuisines à des heures interdites, vous prenez du poids. Je vais voir avec Rusard pour en avoir un plus large. »

Ils pouffèrent de rire, se sachant découverts : leur passe-temps favori était de braver le règlement de l'école au nez de Rusard et avec l'aide précieuse de « la carte de maraudeur » mise au point par les quatre amis. Avec cette carte magique, ils avaient une vue sur tous les habitants du château et pouvaient surveiller leurs moindres mouvements. L'infirmière remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Déjà que je laisse vos amis vous accompagner… »

Elle soupira en entendant une petite détonation dans son dos. Elle se retourna pour apercevoir un jeune cerf sur le dos duquel se tenait un Sinistros, sur la tête duquel se tenait un rat qui faisait le beau. Pomfresh réprima un fou rire en portant sa main à la bouche.

« Vous alors ! »

Remus s'était levé et s'était dirigé vers l'armoire de la chambre de laquelle il sortit les vêtements qu'il avait laissé hier.

« Bon. Je vais vous laisser. Remus, je veux te voir dans une heure dans mon bureau pour faire un bilan de tes trois nuits. Et vous autres, vous n'avez pas intérêt à manquer vos cours ! »

Ils avaient repris forme humaine et se tenaient au garde-à-vous, la main en salut. Elle eut un sourire en coin et quitta la vieille battisse en direction du château. Pendant que James racontait comment il avait échappé à Rogue, Remus se rhabilla. Il chancela un petit peu et fut rattrapé par les trois autres.

« Oulà, t'as pas l'air bien toi... »

« Ce n'est rien. Un petit malaise de rien du tout. »

Sirius le toisa du regard.

« Mouais… Je t'accompagne chez Pomfresh. »

« C'est bon, je pourrais… HEY !! »

Sirius ne l'écoutait pas et l'avait pris sur son dos, aidé par Peter pendant que James rangeait les dernières affaires.

« On se rejoint en cours. »

Sirius acquiesça et Remus se laissa emporter par les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_Hello._

_Bah voila le premier chapitre de cette histoire basée sur le monde des Maraudeurs. Bien que je ne sois pas très fan de cette époque, j'ai été curieuse de voir ce que je pouvais en ressortir :p_

_8 chapitres d'écrits déjà, je posterais la suite déjà écrite chaque jour pour ne pas vous faire attendre (enfin, si je suis chez moi)._

_Je vous poste vite fait le chapitre 2 sans rien vous dévoiler de la suite de l'histoire_

_Bientôt et n'hésitez pas pour les reviews !_


	2. Bleue

Encore cet horrible rêve où un loup féroce se jetait sur lui. Il entendit son grand-père lancer des sorts dans les airs pour effrayer la bête, voulant l'éloigner de son petit fils. Une douleur fulgurante dans l'épaule. Le Loup-garou le secouait dans les airs, les crocs profondément plantés dans la chair de l'enfant. Puis le noir complet…

Remus rouvrit les yeux, l'infirmière au-dessus de lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es en sécurité. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. »

« J'aurais bien voulu… »

Il esquissa un petit sourire triste en tirant sur son pull pour dévoiler la cicatrice indélébile sur son épaule. Mademoiselle Pomfresh ne prononça qu'un « ah » de compréhension avant de se tourner vers le lit à côté de lui. Dedans se tenait une jeune fille de Serdaigle, visiblement de quatrième année, les mains enroulées dans d'épais bandages. Elle bu le contenu du bol que lui tenait la femme en écoutant ses recommandations.

« Le Professeur Slughorn vous avait pourtant bien dit de faire attention en manipulant le sirop de Radis-crieur. »

La jeune fille acquiesça en baissant la tête.

« D'ici une à deux heures tout aura dégonflé. Vous pourrez reprendre vos c... »

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et la femme réprima un juron. Elle se tourna vers Peter Pettigrow et Sirius Black qui venaient d'entrer.

« C'est une infirmerie ici ! Je vous prierai d'attendre à côté pour demander à entrer. »

Sirius regardait autour de lui pendant que Peter s'expliquait.

« Vous n'avez pas vu James ? On pensait qu'il serait venu voir Remus. »

Remus se redressa dans son lit et regarda Peter qui s'était tourné vers lui.

« Il a emporté la carte et sa… Cape… »

Il sembla surpris mais se recoucha dans son oreiller moelleux.

« Bah, il ne veut visiblement pas être dérangé… »

Sirius releva un regard furieux vers Remus.

« Si je l'attrape… »

« SORTEZ D'ICI IMMEDIATEMENT !!!! »

Les deux autres ne se firent pas prier, fuyant en zigzagant comme des lapins sous le regard amusé des deux malades et celui furieux de l'infirmière.

« Non mais ! On est dans une infirmerie tout de même ! »

-------

James était devant le château, assis dans l'ombre des escaliers menant au hall principal de l'école. Il croqua à pleines dents dans une pomme qu'il venait de voler dans les cuisines. Son regard s'était posé sur un groupe de filles qui gloussaient joyeusement. Il s'attarda plus sur l'une d'elle. Elle avait de longs cheveux cuivrés, soyeux, légèrement portés par la brise encore tiède de la rentrée. Ils encadraient un visage doux et fin, la mine rayonnante. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert délicat avec des cils interminables. Son sourire était splendide, formé par une bouche rouge et pulpeuse. Il soupira une nouvelle fois en admirant celle qui le tourmentait : Lily Evans. C'était la sixième année qu'il passait à Poudlard et dès leur premier regard il en était tombé fol amoureux… Malheureusement, elle ne semblait absolument pas intéressée par lui. Chaque fois qu'il essayait de la faire rire, il la mettait en colère ; chaque fois qu'il essayait de l'impressionner, il la vexait. Il ne savait pas comment la séduire, mais la seule chose qu'il savait c'est que ce serait certainement très dur.

« Encore cette fille ? »

Il ne tourna même pas le regard pour voir Sirius appuyé contre les escaliers et Peter assis sur les marches.

« Tu te fais mal pour rien. Allez viens ! »

James laissa échapper un gros soupir qui fit sourire les deux autres. Peter ramassa un petit caillou qu'il envoya en direction du groupe, tapant Lily sur l'épaule. Elle se retourna et fronça les sourcils en voyant un James totalement paniqué, et visiblement seul. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis et se dirigea vers lui. Elle se pencha à son niveau, le regard furieux.

« C'était censé être drôle ? »

« C'est pas moi !!! C'est Peter qui… »

« Tu es pourtant tout seul. Oh je sais ! C'est certainement encore une fée ou un dragon rose qui s'amuse à me lancer n'importe quoi dessus. »

James baissa le regard, penaud, mais intérieurement furieux contre les deux autres qu'il entendait se tordre de rire derrière la porte d'entrée. Elle se releva et se détourna de lui, retournant vers le groupe de filles. James eut le temps d'apercevoir un bout de baguette dépasser de l'entrebâillement de la porte qu'il se précipita vers le sort qui venait d'être lancé. Il n'arriva pas à temps et le tourbillon rouge fonça droit sur Lily dont la jupe se souleva d'un seul coup dévoilant une petite culotte bleue. James était tombé par terre et sa baguette était sortie de sa cape, roulant à côté de lui. Il eut juste le temps de se relever qu'il se retrouva à nouveau à terre, ses jambes collées l'une à l'autre. Lily venait de lui lancer le maléfice du Bloque-jambes. Elle se retourna, la tête haute vers son groupe d'amies qui se moquaient du pauvre James. Les filles tournèrent au coin et Sirius et Peter sortirent de leur cachette, morts de rire. James ne bronchait pas, le regard perdu vers le ciel.

« Elle était bleue… »

Ils s'arrêtèrent de rire. Sirius haussa un sourcil, sans comprendre ses paroles.

« Elle était bleue, tout en coton… »

Lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'il s'était focalisé sur le sous-vêtement de leur camarade, ils se roulèrent à terre en se tenant les côtes, dans un fou rire qui ne se terminait pas. Remus les rejoignit et les regarda sans comprendre. Il libéra James de son sort et se pencha vers les deux autres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Peter expliqua qu'ils avaient énervé Lily en faisant croire que c'était James le responsable et que Sirius avait aggravé la situation en dévoilant sa culotte…

« Bleue… De la même couleur que le ciel… »

Sirius et Peter se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour se maintenir mutuellement et éclatèrent à nouveau de rire. Remus secoua la tête. Il ne comprendrait décidément jamais rien à l'amour… Il venait lui-même de subir les avances de la jeune Serdaigle qui était à côté de lui à l'infirmerie et là il voyait un James totalement H.S. pour l'amour d'une jeune fille. Sirius se releva d'un coup en s'arrêtant de rire pour voir un garçon qui venait de revenir précipitamment sur ses pas, visiblement pressé de s'éloigner d'eux.

« Seeeerviiiiiiiiiiluuuuuus ! »

Peter se releva à son tour et se tourna vers le jeune Severus Rogue qui ne bougeait plus, espérant se rendre invisible aux yeux des autres s'il ne faisait plus aucun mouvement. James se releva à son tour, les idées totalement claires. Il sauta dans l'encadrement de la porte aux côtés des trois autres. Le Serpentard se retourna doucement, les regardant par-dessus son épaule. Il émit une sorte de sifflement avant de s'enfuir en courant. Sirius fut plus rapide que lui et abattit sa baguette dans les airs. Aussitôt les cheveux de Rogue prirent une teinte rose fluo en s'allongeant vers le haut, en pétard. Severus se tourna vers eux, paniqué, ne sachant plus où se cacher : il n'avait visiblement pas sa baguette sur lui. James s'avança à son tour en brandissant sa baguette…

« QU'EST-CE QU'IL VOUS PREND ?!!! »

Sirius se tourna vers la jeune fille en la pointant du doigt.

« Oh ! Culotte-Bleue ! »

Les joues de Lily s'empourprèrent et elle lança rapidement un sort aux quatre maraudeurs qui ne purent l'éviter. Aussitôt leur corps furent soulevés et attirés en un seul point : ils étaient collés les uns aux autres, joues contre joues. Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« On a l'air malin comme ça… Et puis je n'avais rien fait moi… »

Lily se tourna vers Rogue qui ne bougeait pas mais la fixait d'un regard noir.

« Tu n'avais pas à intervenir, Sang-de-bourbe ! »

Elle agita sa baguette dans les airs sans écouter ses jurons et rendit les cheveux d'origine au garçon. Sirius releva la tête en direction de Severus, tirant sur la joue de James qui grogna.

« Et on dit « Merci ». »

« Black ! Va te faire foutre !! »

Rogue tourna les talons et s'échappa en direction des cachots de Serpentard.

« C'est ça ! Cours ! Poule mouillée. On r'viendra te… »

Il s'arrêta immédiatement : Peter venait de lui donner un coup dans les côtes en désignant Lily du menton. Elle les regardait d'un air machiavélique, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Peter laissa échapper un petit gémissement, pendant que Remus se lamentait d'être lui aussi puni alors qu'il n'avait rien fait, alors que James fantasmait toujours sur la petite culotte en lançant des regards doux à la jeune fille, et que Sirius serrait les dents. Soudain une idée germa dans l'esprit du dernier, une idée stupide, mais qui les sauverait peut-être. Il devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Sirius pris une profonde inspiration et…

« JAMES POTTER AIME LILY EVANS !!!!!! »

La phrase résonna dans tout le château. Le silence qui s'ensuivit ne présageait rien de bon… Pourtant leurs joues se décollèrent les laissant surpris… James vit Lily approcher vers lui, hésitante. Elle avait la tête baissée et sa frange cachait ses yeux. On ne pouvait apercevoir que ses joues rouges comme des tomates. Elle se mit face à lui, devant le regard stupéfait des trois autres. Puis une main s'abattit violement sur la joue du pauvre James. Elle releva la tête vers lui, ses yeux débordant de larmes de rage. Elle serrait les dents en le regardant d'un air furieux.

« Je te déteste ! »

* * *

_J'entends déjà les fans de Severus soupiré : oui, il y est ! XD_

_Et il y sera jusqu'à la fin ! héhéhé_

_pour la suite :3_


	3. Le Serment de l'amitié

La phrase résonnait encore dans la tête de James quand celui-ci voulu se jeter par la fenêtre de la tour d'astronomie. Peter et Remus le tiraient vers l'intérieur tant bien que mal, James semblait déborder d'une force surhumainement… suicidaire. Sirius s'approcha, penaud.

« James, je suis désolé, vraiment. »

« Laisse-moi mourir en paix ! Dis-leur de me lâcher ! JE-VEUX-MOU-RIIIIHIHIRRR !!!!! »

« JAMES, ARRÊTE DE FAIRE LE GAMIN !!!! »

Peter regarda Sirius, semblant un peu surpris. Il s'approcha intimidé…

« Et c'était qui le gamin tout à l'heure qui a hurlé « James aime Lily » ? »

Sirius écarquilla les yeux et James lança un nouveau hurlement en tirant de plus belle vers le vide.

« LAISSEEEEEEEEEEZ-MWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAH !!!! »

Remus, dont les nuits de pleine lune l'avait affaiblit sentait la force le quitter.

« Sirius, vient m'aider s'il te plait ! Je tiens plus moi ! Quand je pense que tout à l'heure il délirait sur sa petite culotte bleue… »

Soudain le corps de James se fit moins résistant. Il regardait vers le ciel, rêveur.

« Bleue comme le ciel… »

Il se laissa finalement tirer vers l'intérieur, tombant sur Peter et l'écrasant de tout son poids. Ce dernier gémit et fut tiré par la main salvatrice de Remus qui souriait d'un air insouciant à l'adresse de James.

« Toi, alors. »

-------

Lily s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre. Elle détestait ces garçons et en particulier James. Son seul plaisir était de la torturer avec ses amis... Elle et ce pauvre Severus. Elle mordit rageusement dans son oreiller. « James Potter aime Lily Evans. » Maintenant toute l'école devait le savoir vu tout le cœur qu'avait mit ce crétin de Sirius à hurler ces stupides paroles ! Elle revoyait leur visage souriant. Ils plaisaient tous les quatre aux filles, même Peter Pettigrow qui, avec ses airs enfantins, en faisait craquer plus d'une. Elle ne les comprendrait jamais, ces filles attirées par ces horribles garçons ! Berk !

-------

Dans les couloirs menant au cachot, Severus s'était arrêté à l'ombre d'une statue. Il contenait sa rage en se mordant la lèvre d'où s'échappa une goutte de sang. Il cogna de toutes ses forces contre les jambes en marbre noir de la statue. Un jeune première année de Serpentard passa par là et s'arrêta un instant en le regardant. Il avait une démarche raffinée pour un gamin de son âge. Il avait les cheveux longs, blond platine, presque blanc, le teint pâle, le nez en pointe, des yeux fins et bleus. Il sembla intrigué par Rogue et étrangement il lui tendit une main amicale.

« Besoin d'aide ? »

« Laisse-moi tranquille, tu veux ! »

Rogue lui lança un regard meurtrier qui sembla offusquer le garçon. Ce dernier eut un sourire amer.

« Tss... Si tu crois m'impressionner. Je suis peut-être un première année, mais je suis un Malefoy !!! »

Il tourna les talons et Severus le regarda partir sans broncher. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à un sort convenable pour se venger, quelque chose de puissant et vicieux, quelque chose qui marquera tous les esprits du fait que les Maraudeurs ne sont qu'une bande de petits rats répugnants… et puis pour cette Sang-de-bourbe aussi, comme… Il hésita un instant. Elle était la seule à avoir tourné le regard vers lui, la seule qui lui ait parlé avec gentillesse… Quelle humiliation !!! Lui ! Lui qui n'avait jamais reçu l'amour de ses parents ! Lui qui était toujours resté solitaire face à cette… fille… Il porta brusquement ses mains pour camoufler ses oreilles qui commençaient à rougir. Il repartit vers les dortoirs en pestant, attrapant vivement sa baguette magique, décidé à prendre sa revanche. Il traversa les couloirs et se cacha rapidement derrière un des grands piliers du hall en regardant le groupe des quatre garçons passer près de lui. Il leva sa baguette et s'arrêta soudain en entendant Sirius émettre un « chut » en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de James.

« Quoi 'chut' ? De toute façon toute l'école le sait maintenant ! Oui, je l'aime, je suis fou d'elle, et alors ?! Mais elle me déteste… GRÂCE À TOI !!! »

Sirius se força à sourire en agitant ses mains.

« Bah tant que son cœur reste libre… »

James écarquilla les yeux.

« Son cœur est libre ? Et si elle tombait folle amoureuse d'un autre gars, qu'ils fassent des choses, se marient, fondent une famille et finissent leur vie dans les bras l'un de l'autre… »

Son corps se raidit comme touché par le sort du Stupefix avant de se redétendre totalement.

« Je… Je ne m'en remettrai jamais… »

L'autre garçon lui tapa l'épaule en levant le poing.

« Mais arrête, y'en a plein d'autres des filles comme ça ! »

« Moi c'est elle que je veux ! »

« C'est elle que tu veux ? »

« Oui. »

« Et aucune autre ? »

« Non. »

« Et si je t'aidais ? »

Peter se faufila entre les deux.

« C'est pas pour dire, mais tu lui as déjà cassé ses plans tout à l'… »

Sirius porta vivement la main sur la bouche du plus petit en levant un doigt et prenant une mine sérieuse.

« Je suis prêt à faire un Serment Inviolable ! »

Remus, James, Peter, mais aussi Severus qui ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation, restèrent bouche bée. James bégaya.

« Un Ser… Serment Invio… Inviolable ?!!! Mais t'es malade ! Tu sais très bien ce que tu risques si tu te loupes ! »

« Hey ! C'est moi Patmol ! Je ne peux pas me louper ! »

Il attrapa son ami par le poignet suivit des deux autres toujours sous le choc. Severus autant intrigué qu'intéressé les suivit discrètement. Sirius souleva une des tapisseries et se faufila dans un trou caché, toujours précédé des autres. Le jeune Rogue se colla contre le mur, l'ouïe aux aguets. Sirius se positionna face à James, éclairé par la baguette de Peter. Ils tendirent leurs mains droites qu'ils joignirent.

« Lunard, je te laisse être notre témoin. »

Il acquiesça, perdu par cette réaction soudaine. Peter émit un petit gémissement.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais Patmol ? »

« Plus que sûr ! »

James avala avec difficulté et Remus posa le bout de sa baguette sur leurs mains.

« Si… Sirius, m'aideras-tu à séduire Lily Evans et à sortir avec elle ? »

« Oui. »

Un fil argenté s'échappa de la baguette de Remus et entoura leur poignée.

« L'empêcheras-tu par n'importe quel moyen d'avouer son amour à un autre que moi ? »

« Oui. »

Un second fil argenté s'échappa pour rejoindre le premier. James hésita sur son dernier souhait. Il réfléchit et reprit plus d'assurance en souriant.

« Et si je finis par être à ses côtés pour le restant de nos jours… Seras-tu le parrain de notre premier enfant ? »

« HEIN ?!! »

Sirius sentit ses joues rougir légèrement, mais la lumière diffusée par la baguette de Peter n'étant pas assez claire, personne ne le remarqua.

« Sirius, seras-tu le parrain de notre premier enfant ? »

« Je… Je… Il faut me laisser le temps de… d'y réfléchir et je… »

Peter soupira.

« Il est prêt à y laisser la vie pour quelque chose d'irréalisable, mais pour une toute petite demande gnangnan, il faut que Môssieur Patmol réfléchisse. »

Sirius émit un grognement puis acquiesça.

« Je serais le parrain de votre premier enfant, oui, si ça peut te faire plaisir… »

Remus sourit. Le troisième fil sortit et le tout forma un bracelet tressé, éclairant le trou presque autant que le sort Lumos de Peter. Sirius se releva d'un coup, se cognant violement au plafond trop bas.

« Aouch ! »

Les autres rirent et pendant que la tapisserie se soulevait, Severus eut le temps de se cacher derrière un pilier. Lorsque le groupe fut assez loin, le Serpentard sourit.

« Bien… Si le Serment Inviolable se brise, ce chien galeux mourra !... Je dois bien avoir une petite recette pour un philtre d'Amour dans mes bouquins. James Potter, Lily Evans ne t'aimera jamais ! AHAHAHAH !!! »

* * *

_Oui bon... Je sais... J'ai pas pu résister : je vous envoie toute la suite de suite (enfin jusqu'au chapitre 7 hihi)_

_Faut bien que je fasse un peu durer quand même, nan : )_


	4. Les Cookies de Severus

Deux filles entrèrent en riant dans le dortoir qu'elles partageaient avec Lily. Cette dernière se redressa les yeux légèrement rouges. L'une des filles se pencha vers elle en lui caressant la joue.

« Ils t'ont encore embêté ? »

Elle baissa les yeux en émettant un petit « oui ».

« C'qu'ils sont débiles… »

« … Mais tellement mignons !!! »

La première fille se retourna vers l'autre en lui lançant un regard sévère.

« Lilas ! »

« Bah quoi… ? »

Lily avait les yeux fixés vers le sol.

« Pff… Ils sont répugnants. Je les déteste !!! Et je déteste encore plus ce Potter !!! »

Elle laissa échapper des larmes.

« J'aurais voulu ne jamais venir dans cette école !! »

Ses amies s'assirent de chaque côté en la serrant dans leur bras.

« Mais on ne t'aurait jamais connue… »

« … Et tu es une si grande amie ! »

« …Merci… »

-------

James était assis dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, les jambes tremblantes sous le stress : Sirius avait lancé un avion en papier ensorcelé qui avait pour cible Lily. Il contenait des instructions pour rejoindre un « admirateur secret » près des cuisines de Poudlard. Il avait trouvé l'idée plus que stupide et Sirius lui avait dit que si c'était stupide, c'était quelque chose qui plairait certainement aux filles.

« Ça marchera pas… J'en suis sûr ! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose !!!! »

Il se leva et commença à monter quelques marches qui menaient au dortoir des filles quand soudain les escaliers s'affaissèrent, formant une sorte de toboggan. James glissa en se cognant le menton et Lily arriva à son tour en le heurtant violemment. Il releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec la petite culotte. Elle poussa un cri et le gifla avant de partir en courant. James soupira et aperçut l'avion de papier qui redescendait doucement des chambres pour poursuivre la jeune fille.

« C'est pas gagné… »

Sirius redescendit des dortoirs des garçons, sifflant, les mains dans les poches, la mine triomphante. Il s'arrêta net en voyant son ami, une marque rouge sur la joue.

« Bah qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Laisse tomber. »

-------

Le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota pour laisser apparaître Peter suivit de Remus. Le plus petit rendit la cape d'invisibilité à James avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre, les bras remplis de nourriture volée dans les cuisines. Remus le regarda monter avec un sourire attentionné.

« Il avait un petit creux… »

N'entendant aucun petit rire de ses deux autres amis, il baissa le regard pour voir Sirius qui faisait mine de regarder ailleurs et James qui se frottait la joue.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? »

Sirius remua sa main dans les airs en fermant les yeux.

« Laisse tomber. »

-------

Severus se trouvait face au bureau du professeur Slughorn. Il ne lui manquait qu'un seul ingrédient pour pouvoir préparer son cocktail… En fait deux : le dernier et ultime ingrédient était un cheveu ou un ongle de la personne à aimer. Il entrouvrit discrètement la porte juste au moment ou le professeur partait dans la salle de classe communiquant avec son bureau pour donner son cours. Severus se faufila. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver la terrible poudre rose qui lui manquait. Il ouvrit doucement le bocal en faisant attention à ne pas en respirer. Il sortit un mouchoir dans lequel il versa deux cuillères de poudre. Il rangea précautionneusement le bout de tissu et referma la boîte. Le temps de refermer la porte, il se précipita dans sa chambre, s'asseyant sur son lit en prenant soin de bien fermer les rideaux pour que personne ne le voie. Il lui restait deux heures avant le repas : une heure pour préparer la mixture et une autre pour tenter d'aller dans les cuisines voler quelques délicieux biscuits qui lui serviront d'appât. Il s'arrêta un instant.

« Le cheveu ! »

Il en attrapa un des siens en hésitant. Etrangement, l'envie d'en glisser un le tentait. Il secoua la tête et réfléchit. Une idée diabolique lui vint à l'esprit. Il devait pour cela subir encore une fois les traitements des Maraudeurs mais cela lui serait plus qu'utile. Il donna un coup de baguette sur son petit chaudron qui continua à chauffer. Il sortit de sa chambre et courut à travers le château. A cette heure-ci, ils n'avaient pas cours et devaient certainement se trouver dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

« Le mot de passe ? »

Il balbutia et grogna avant de s'éloigner du tableau. Il ne connaissait pas le mot pour passer ! Comment avait-il pu oublier ce détail ? Il marcha devant le passage, en réfléchissant.

« Si vous l'avez oublié, vous attendrez que je revienne pour rentrer. »

La Grosse Dame sortit de son tableau, le laissant seul devant l'entrée scellée. Il sortit sa montre à gousset de sa poche. Il lui restait vingt minutes pour terminer la mixture dans le temps qu'il avait planifié. Il se remit à marcher de long en large en grommelant. Une horrible sensation lui étreignit l'épaule.

« On est perdu petit ? »

Il ne se retourna pas, sachant d'avance à qui était cette main invisible qui lui donnait cet effet.

« Ahahah ! Servilus ! Petit Servilus ! Si les Maraudeurs savent que tu es là, tu leur serviras de repas ! Ahahaha ! »

Le portrait pivota aussitôt découvrant la mine réjouit de Sirius.

« Peeves, tu fraternises avec les rats maintenant ? »

Il émit un bruit vulgaire avant de s'envoler vers le plafond en lançant des craies sur le Serpentard.

« Hihi ! Servilus ! Patmol est là ! Tu es fait comme un rat !!! »

« Merci pour l'idée Peeves, je vais le transformer en horrible rongeur. »

Peter apparut derrière Sirius en lui lançant un regard vexé.

« Horrible rongeur, horrible rongeur ! Non mais oh ! »

« Ah… Hum… Désolé Queudver. »

Severus fonça droit sur Sirius et le fit basculer au sol sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, trop surpris de la réaction du Serpentard. La baguette lui échappa et ils s'affrontèrent à mains nues. Sirius le retourna, se mettant à califourchon au-dessus de lui et commença à l'étrangler.

« CA SUFFIT !!!!! »

Un rayon rouge projeta Sirius quelques mètres plus loin. Lily Evans venait de remonter en tenant le petit bout de papier dans sa main.

« Si tu recommences à t'en prendre à lui, Black… Crois-moi que j'irais directement voir Rusard ! »

« Ouh ! Comme j'ai peur ! »

« Toi et tes amis ne valez vraiment pas mieux qu'un derrière de troll… Vous êtes répugnants… »

« … Et je suis du même avis. »

Severus venait de se relever en se massant la gorge. Il sourit à Lily et à Sirius d'un air supérieur. Il se mit face à Sirius en le toisant du regard.

« Merci… Patmol… »

Ni lui, ni Lily, ni même les trois autres garçons comprirent ses paroles. Rogue repartit en direction de son dortoir, la main droite toujours serrée autour d'une mèche de cheveux de… Sirius.

« Quand Potter découvrira qu'Evans est éperdument amoureuse de Black… Non seulement il en souffrira atrocement, mais en plus Black succombera à son stupide Serment Inviolable. Ahaha ! Leur amitié va en prendre un sacré coup ! »

-------

Sirius se releva en se massant le crâne.

« Tss… Il sait même pas se battre… »

Lily était juste à côté de lui et colla le bout de sa baguette sur sa joue.

« J'ai dit… »

« C'est bon, c'est bon… »

James et Remus qui regardaient la scène, la tête dépassant de l'entrebâillement du portrait reculèrent vivement pour laisser passer Lily qui en profita pour écraser vigoureusement le pied de James. Elle fonça vers les dortoirs, toujours le bout de parchemin dans la main. Sirius rejoignit la Salle Commune, les mains dans les poches.

« Bah tu vois, elle l'a bien eu le message… »

James soupira et Sirius s'étira dans un canapé.

« Hmm. J'ai un petit creux, moi. Pas vous ? »

Remus sourit en direction de Peter.

« On ne va pas tarder à manger, mais cet égoïste n'en a prit que pour lui… »

L'égoïste en question enfourna rapidement une dernière brioche dans sa bouche en articulant difficilement un « désolé ».

-------

Severus arriva et croisa l'un de ses compagnons de chambrée. Il ne lui prêta aucune attention quand il l'interpella et il se remit sur son lit, face à la marmite. L'autre Serpentard ouvrit brusquement les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin pour arriver enfin à avoir son attention.

« Ohé ! Severus. J'ai besoin de mon livre de métamorphose. »

En ouvrant le rideau, Severus aperçut un cheveu flotter dans l'air et retomber doucement dans la mixture sans qu'il puisse l'arrêter. Affolé, il regarda en direction de son camarade en l'attrapant par le col.

« Chris ! »

« Hey ! Calme-toi, si t'es aussi occupé t'avais qu'à me le dire, mais moi j'ai des parchemins à rédiger pour demain. »

Déboussolé, Severus se pencha sous son lit en lui tendant le grimoire qu'il attendait. Il laissa échapper un bref « merci » avant de quitter la chambre.

« Et merde ! Tant pis, c'est pareil ! Sirius ou Chris, Il n'y a pas de différence ! »

Chris était un beau jeune homme charismatique mais très sombre. Ses airs mystérieux plaisaient à de nombreuses filles et Lily Evans allait sans doute succomber à ses charmes sous le sortilège du jeune Rogue… Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait…

Il attrapa vite une louche du produit pour le déverser dans une petite bouteille avant de fouiller le coffre personnel d'un autre camarade de chambre, très gourmand qui abritait en général un tas de paquet de cookies. Malheureusement, il avait décidé cette année de se mettre au régime et il ne restait plus que deux cookies, minimisant les chances de réussite de son plan. Il pesta en attrapant les deux biscuits et y déposa quelques gouttes de son précieux élixir. Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes pour rejoindre les cuisines et tenter de trouver d'autres biscuits. Il se précipita hors des cachots, courant jusqu'à la grande porte fermée qui abritait les elfes de maisons affairés à préparer le repas du soir.

* * *

_Ahah ! Enfin les fameux cookies !... Tiens d'ailleurs ca me donne un petit creux tout ça XD_

_Rha ! Décidemment UN truc m'exaspère : j'ai beau faire sauter des lignes à mon texte, une fois publié ca ne les prends plus en compte lorsqu'ils sont en .doc, et comme je ne suis pas très très douée en anglais._

_Bref ! Si quelqu'un sait comment faire, ça m'intéresse siouplait !_


	5. Le Pacte de Sirius

James était à l'angle du couloir, tremblant. Il avait demandé à ses amis de ne pas le suivre, mais il aurait tout de même apprécié un peu de soutien.

« Et puis après tout ! Au moins ils ne ruineront pas… C'est un plan stupide !!!! »

Il rongea l'attache de sa cape et reprit son calme.

« A trois, j'y vais… Un… Deux… Tr… »

« Rogue ?! »

James se figea. Lily était déjà là et à la place où il aurait dû se trouver, il y avait Severus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?! C'est pas vrai ! »

Lily était surprise devant le garçon qui la regardait, interloqué. Ses joues commençaient à rosir mais elle se ressaisit. Lui ne bronchait pas, plaqué contre la porte des cuisines, les deux cookies dans son mouchoir.

« Ro… Rogue… C'est toi qui m'a… envoyé ce message ? »

Il hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle lui demandait.

« Quelqu'un m'a donné… Rendez-vous… Ici… »

Elle semblait troublée, le regard vers le sol, le bout de parchemin plissé dans sa main.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… »

Il avait pris un ton glacial et la dévisageait de ses petits yeux. James, suivait discrètement la conversation, mâchouillant toujours nerveusement l'attache de sa cape, les mains agrippées au mur.

« Mais tu vas dégager oui ?… C'est moi qu'elle attend… Allez dégage… »

Il ne cessait de répéter ces phrases, espérant avoir un contrôle sur l'esprit du Serpentard. Ses espérances étaient bien trop grandes puisque Severus ne bougea pas pour autant. Lily lançait des regards alentours, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement. Elle s'avança vers le garçon, une main sur le cœur quand soudain la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à la volée, cognant dans le nez du pauvre Severus qui tomba à terre. Les Elfes de maisons poussaient de petits cris stridents en direction d'un ennemi invisible qui sembla se prendre les pieds dans le tapis du couloir et tomba sur le corps dépassant de Rogue, laissant échapper des cookies. Sirius rabaissa la cape invisible de James, n'en croyant pas ses yeux : en plus de pouvoir manger, il allait pouvoir se défouler sur lui.

« Blaaaack… »

Il se reprit aussitôt, les yeux écarquillés en reconnaissant la voix menaçante de la jeune fille. Il ramassa un maximum de cookies et partit rapidement en échappant de justesse au sort que venait de lui lancer Lily. Il tourna au coin et se cogna cette fois dans James, comprenant enfin la situation.

« Pourquoi t'es pas là-bas ?!!! »

« Rogue passait dans le coin et il l'a trouvé avant moi. »

Sirius se pencha, jetant un regard dans le couloir en voyant la jeune fille accroupie à côté de Severus, lui tendant ses biscuits pendant qu'il se relevait.

« C'est pas bon du tout ça, fait quelque chose James… »

Et James fit quelque chose : il frappa violement Sirius au visage en repartant vers la tour Gryffondor.

« Et ne te mêle plus jamais de mes affaires ! »

-------

Lily lui tendit timidement son mouchoir contenant les précieux biscuits. Il se releva et pesta en se massant le nez.

« Tiens. »

Il la regarda, rougissant légèrement puis détourna vite le regard, furieux de ce qu'il commençait à ressentir.

« Tu peux les garder… »

Il commença à s'éloigner en réfléchissant à son plan qui allait bien se dérouler. Elle allait d'ici quelques minutes tomber folle amoureuse de Chris. Son cheveu était tombé dans la marmite remplaçant ceux de Sirius, mais cela allait tout de même faire l'affaire. Rogue se paralysa soudain. C'était SES rideaux qui avaient étaient soulevés, ceux de SON lit, là où il dormait et là où sans doute ses cheveux pouvaient s'accrocher… Il se retourna, les yeux écarquillés, voyant Lily hésiter à croquer dans le biscuit. Paniqué, il plongea derrière une armure pour se cacher. Elle eut un sourire gourmand et son estomac eut raison. Elle ouvrit la bouche et c'est ce moment que choisit Sirius pour sortir de sa cachette.

« Hey ! Culotte bleue !... »

Elle baissa le mouchoir en le regardant furieuse. Severus soupira sans savoir s'il était soulagé ou s'il regrettait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Tu as eu le message ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, la colère commençant à monter en elle.

« C'était donc toi… Juste pour t'amuser… »

« Non, juste pour aider quelqu'un. »

« Très… Amusant… Vous allez continuer longtemps à me torturer comme ça ?!! »

Sirius haussa les sourcils.

« Dis ! J'te f'rais remarquer que c'est toujours toi qui es au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment ! C'est pas toi qu'on vise ! Ou alors… C'est pour te taquiner, peut-être, mais on n'a rien contre toi ! Je te le jure. »

Elle souffla, furieuse.

« Et ça vous amuse tant que ça ? »

Il eut un sourire charmeur.

« A vrai dire, un peu… »

Sa joue était encore douloureuse du coup de James. Il lui avait promis de ne pas s'en mêler et pourtant, il était en plein dedans. Voyant sa mine se renfrogner, il se rattrapa aussitôt.

« Mais ça nous amuse parce que c'est pas vraiment toi qu'on embête en fait ! »

« Ah oui ? Comment ça ?!! »

Elle commençait à être réellement agacée. Sa main la tentait de prendre sa baguette et de lui rabattre le caquet une bonne fois pour toutes, mais elle hésitait.

« Disons que c'est par TON intermédiaire qu'on embête quelqu'un qui ne veux pas qu'on te touche. »

Elle ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il disait… Et lui ne se comprenait pas plus. Il se massa la joue, s'accordant quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

« Pourquoi tu hais James ? »

« IL N'EST QU'UN IMBECILE QUI NE VAUT PAS MIEUX QUE LE TROUPEAU D'ABRUTIS QUI L'ACCOMPAGNE !!! »

Elle partit dans l'autre direction, mordant dans un cookie. Elle s'arrêta soudainement et Severus paniqua : le sort avait-il fonctionné ?

« LAISSE-MOI PARTIR !! »

Il tourna le regard vers Sirius qui la tenait en joue avec sa baguette. Il venait de lui lancer un Locomotor Mortis, lui donnant du mal à se maintenir debout. Elle sautilla pour se tourner vers lui et Severus soupira. Etait-il soulagé que ça n'ait pas fonctionné ou regrettait-il qu'elle ne lui court pas après ? Il chassa ces idées stupides de son esprit et réfléchit un instant. Il se revoyait suivre la recette à la lettre. Il se revoyait mettre le produit sur les cookies… Puis il paniqua de plus belle : Il avait heurté Sirius qui avait renversé ses propres biscuits sur les siens. Ils avaient dû se mélanger. Il s'imagina soudainement Sirius mordre dans le biscuit et… Il porta une main à sa gorge, ayant du mal à respirer sous la panique. Il s'imagina Sirius en distribuer à Potter, Remus et Pettigrow. L'un d'eux allait forcement avaler SON cookie. Et la seule solution pour parer le sort était que lui-même avale la potion. Il allait partir dans sa chambre quand il réfléchit une nouvelle fois : et si le cheveu qui était tombé était bien celui de Chris ? Il boirait la potion et ne pourrait plus se contrôler… Dans quelle situation venait-il de se fourrer ? Il préféra s'asseoir, attendant la suite, espérant qu'au moins le second cookie serait le sien…

Lily tituba et tomba sur les fesses, laissant le second biscuit tomber et se briser en miettes par terre. Sa baguette lui échappa aussi et roula vers le pied de Sirius… Elle grogna en se massant l'arrière train. Severus était paralysé. Etait-ce le bon biscuit ? Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tenter de récupérer tous les biscuits que Sirius avait gardés. Tous sans exception… Le jeune Black s'assit devant elle qui tendit ses mains vers lui pour tenter de le griffer.

« On se calme, tigresse. Tu veux des excuses pour tout ça ? Pour tout ce qu'on a pu te faire ? Et bien voila, au nom des Maraudeurs, je m'excuse sincèrement. »

« Facile à faire ! Comme si ça allait effacer tout ce que vous m'avez fait ! »

« Mais c'était juste des taquineries… »

« Alors prenez-vous en à quelqu'un d'autre ! »

« Bah… Servilus est pas tout le temps là et… »

Elle tenta à nouveau de l'attraper pour l'étrangler.

« Oh ! Calme-toi ! C'est lui qui a commencé ! Bon, tu veux de vraies excuses ? Et bah dis-moi ce que tu veux qu'on fasse et on le fera. »

« Disparaissez. »

« A part ça… »

« Allez vous jeter de la tour d'Astronomie ! »

« James a déjà essayé… Mais bon, pas trop possible non plus. »

Elle le regarda, légèrement interloquée, sans comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient une vraie conversation.

« Allez, y a bien quelque chose qu'on pourrait faire… »

« Je te pardonnerais le jour où tu iras embrasser Severus ! »

Sirius grimaça.

« Tu peux pas me demander ça ! »

« Au minimum sur la joue. »

« Plutôt embrasser un derrière de troll ! »

« Donc non, rien ne pourra pardonner tout ce que vous m'avez fait à moi et à Rogue. »

« Hey ! Il était question que de toi ! »

« Et bien si vous arrêtez de l'ennuyer lui aussi, il y aura peut-être un arrangement. »

« Mais t'es amoureuse de lui ou quoi ?!! »

Lily rougit. Severus tendit l'oreille alors que Sirius reprit.

« J'espère pas en tout cas... J'serais dans un sacré pétrin… »

Elle ne comprit pas, encore une fois, ce qu'il voulait dire.

« À me traiter tout le temps de Sang-de-Bourbe, bien sûr, je vais lui sauter dans les bras… »

« Tu m'étonnes… »

Il s'était assis devant elle et cherchait des cookies dans la petite besace qu'il avait.

« T'as faim ? »

Elle fit « non » de la tête devant le cookie qu'il lui tendait. Il allait mordre dedans et Rogue paniqua, reconnaissant les raisins secs qui étaient présents sur celui-là et pas sur les autres.

« Oh et puis non... T'as pas faim, alors moi non plus. »

Il remit le biscuit dans le sac.

« Ecoute, je ne suis pas très adroit, mais bon… Si on s'en prend à toi c'est parce qu'on t'aime bien. »

« Oui… Tout comme vous appréciez Severus. »

« C'est pas pareil, lui il le cherche. Mais toi, c'est pas pour se passer les nerfs… »

« Ah oui, et c'est censé faire quoi ? Rassasier vos esprits pervers ? »

« Pour le pervers, tu iras voir James… Moi et les sous-vêtements de gamine… Ca m'intéresse pas trop, je préfère les filles plus adulte. »

Il lui tira la langue pendant qu'elle tentait à nouveau de lui arracher la tête, le visage rouge.

-------

Pendant ce temps, Severus tentait de voir si le cookie par terre était bien le sien. Mais de là où il était, il ne voyait absolument rien. Il devait rester là et tenter d'attraper le sac de Sirius par n'importe quel moyen. Il chercha un plan assez rapidement, mais à part l'attaquer, il ne voyait absolument aucune autre échappatoire. Et là en présence de Lily, il confirmerait ce que Sirius lui disait : c'est lui qui commençait à chaque fois. Il se renfrogna, attrapant sa baguette : peut-être qu'un « accio sac de Sirius Black » marcherait… Il se ravisa, le sac étant trop bien accroché autour de l'épaule du garçon.

-------

Lily croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en ronchonnant, lançant des regards à sa baguette.

« Si on te sert de serviteurs durant toute une journée ça te va ? »

« Mois. »

« Hein ? »

« Durant un mois. »

« Une semaine, pas plus ! »

« Un mois. »

« Deux semaines. »

« Un mois. »

Sirius grogna.

« Il faut que je vois ça avec les autres… »

« Oh, je croyais que tu parlais au nom des Maraudeurs, Sieur Patmol. »

« Grr… Va pour un mois ! »

« Vous ferez tout ce que je vous demande ? »

« Tout. »

« Sans râler ? »

« Sans râler… »

« Bon… On verra… »

« Comment ça on verra ? »

« Si je suis satisfaite, j'accepterai vos excuses. »

« Ouais ! Et comme ça tu te fous de nous ! »

« Ca vaudrait bien toutes les fois où vous vous êtes payés ma tête. »

Il grommela à nouveau.

« Très bien. Quand les autres vont savoir ça… Ils vont me tuer… »

Lily le regardait d'un air supérieur.

« Et on commence dès maintenant. Débloque-moi. »

Il jeta un regard à la jeune fille et à la baguette vers laquelle elle se traînait.

« Et tu me promets de ne pas me lancer de sort. »

« Débloque-moi ou je réclame deux mois. »

« Tu me promets de pas lancer de sort ? »

« Black… »

Il soupira et agita sa baguette.

* * *

_Fantastique découverte de l'HTML Mode ! (Nuage, apprends à ouvrir tes yeux ma tite !) Bref, maintenant je SAIS comment on fait sauter les lignes à ce maudit texte ! Mwahahah ! _

_*se sent soudainement supérieure...* _

_Aheum... plutôt ridicule en fait Bref... J'éditerais mes histoires quand j'aurais plus le temps hein :D_

_Bonne journée !_

_Ah ! J'allais oublier ! Bonne vacances aussi à ceux qui y sont enfin : )_


	6. La Revanche de Lily

Sirius arriva dans la Grande Salle, tout penaud et s'assit à côté de Peter. James ne le regarda pas, toujours furieux. Lupin lui sourit.

« T'étais où ? »

Le regard de James se posa vers Lily qui avançait, la mine fière, en direction de ses amies qui ne tardèrent pas à glousser devant ses explications, lançant des regards au groupe de garçons. Lupin se pencha discrètement vers Sirius en observant sa joue.

« Quelqu'un t'a lancé un chauve-furie ? »

« Je n'en avais jamais vu un aussi puissant. »

Il soupira, le regard bas.

« Euh… Dites les copains, vous en penserez quoi d'aider une jeune fille durant tout un mois ? »

Peter relâcha la cuisse de poulet qu'il mangeait en se tournant vers lui, souriant.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je veux pas succomber à ce stupide serment… On sera les esclaves de la chère Lily pour ce bon vieux copain, James. »

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux. Être le serviteur de celle qu'il aimait était la place la plus proche qu'il avait occupé pour elle. Peter et Lupin s'offusquèrent.

« Ses quoi ?!! »

« Serviteurs… Mais c'est pareil qu'esclaves avec elle en tant que… maître… »

« Wowowo ! Patmol ! On a rien demandé nous ! C'était TON affaire et celle de James ! »

Sirius le regarda.

« Qui est-ce qui l'interpelle toujours pour qu'elle s'acharne sur James ? »

Peter baissa le regard. Lupin, calme, ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Mais moi je n'ai jamais rien fait. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi… »

« Lunard… Pour Cornedrue. S'il te plait. »

Il regarda dans la direction de James sur le visage duquel se dessinait un sourire débile. Peter émit un petit rire.

« Et voilà, lui s'imagine déjà en train de lui repasser ses culottes. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, réveillant James, lui évitant ainsi de baver sur sa cape. Lupin sourit.

« Bon… Je suis d'accord. Durant combien de temps ? Deux jours ? Une semaine ? »

« C'est pour expier toutes les fois où on l'a taquiné. »

« Oulà, même une année ne suffirait pas. » rit Peter.

« Elle a demandé un mois. »

Peter et Lupin se renfrognèrent.

« Et tu as décidé ça sans nous… »

« Tu nous le revaudras, Sirius »

« Hey, c'est pas pour nous, c'est pour James. »

Lui avait de nouveau perdu pied. Lupin soupira.

« Et ça commence quand ? »

À la vue gênée de Sirius, Peter grogna.

« Ca a déjà commencé… C'est ça ?! »

« Bingo ! »

Les trois garçons soupirèrent de désespoir tandis que James soupirait de contentement.

-------

Le repas terminé, Lily se leva et se dirigea vers eux.

« Lequel de vous est le meilleur en métamorphose ? »

Peter releva le nez, intrigué.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle tendit une plume et un parchemin vierge au groupe.

« J'ai une rédaction à rendre pour demain matin, première heure. Je dois expliquer et décrire le stade entre l'apparence de départ d'un objet ou d'un individu et l'apparence de fin. Bien sûr, il ne doit contenir aucune faute d'orthographe et aucune incohérence ! »

Lupin attrapa le papier en jetant un regard noir à James et Sirius.

« Je m'en occupe… »

« Bien. Qui est doué pour la divination ?... »

Elle réussit ainsi à leur faire faire en une nuit quatre devoirs qu'elle avait à rendre pour le lendemain matin. Les Maraudeurs finirent leurs rédactions au petit matin. Lily descendit les voir, la mine réjouie.

« Bon, alors… Voyons voir ce que ça donne… »

Elle lu les quatre parchemins et les reposa sur la table.

« Presque aussi bien que les miens ! »

Sirius releva vers elle des yeux écarquillés, mais fatigués.

« Presque aussi bien que… les TIENS ?!! Tu les avais déjà faits ?!! »

« Bien sûr, pour qui me prends-tu ? Je ne fais jamais mes devoirs la veille. »

Peter laissa sa tête tomber sur la table, grognant une sorte de « 'suis crevé ». Lily tapa dans ses mains.

« Allez ! Le premier cours est dans une heure ! Vous avez intérêt à vous préparer ! Le petit déjeuner commence dans dix minutes et il me faut quelqu'un qui aille me réserver mes brioches préférées ! »

James releva la tête, la mine presque fraîche malgré la fatigue qu'il ressentait. Il lui sourit.

« J'y vais si tu veux ! Sans problème ! »

Lily le regarda un instant, suspicieuse.

« Hmm… Et pas de mauvais coup, sinon je prolonge d'un mois ! »

Lupin, Peter et Sirius lancèrent un regard désespéré vers James.

« Je vais finir de me préparer… Oh ! Une directive pour ce mois-ci : on ne chahute pas Severus Rogue ! »

Les quatre se figèrent : l'ultime punition… Ils allaient devoir trouver une nouvelle occupation pour boucher leurs heures libres… Quoiqu'avec leur nouveau « travail » ils n'auraient certainement plus autant de temps devant eux. Les jours passèrent et Lily se comportait comme une vraie diablesse, leur faisant subir un véritable enfer, multipliant les corvées plus difficiles qu'inutiles les unes que les autres.

-------

Peter bailla en se frottant le crâne. Ils avaient passé une nuit à faire des recherches pour un devoir futur de la jeune fille… Recherches dont elle ne tiendra certainement pas compte une nouvelle fois. Sirius se pencha vers la besace remplie de cookies qu'il avait gardé avec lui.

« Quelqu'un a un petit creux ? »

Peter ne se fit pas prier et se jeta sur le sac. Il attrapa un cookie recouvert de raisins secs et grimaça.

« Berk ! Je hais les raisins secs ! »

« Tu as tord… »

Sirius attrapa le biscuit, un sourire gourmand, et se leva pour partir en direction de la Grande Salle. Severus passait plusieurs nuits blanches lui aussi : ayant réussit à tromper la vigilance de Rusard et Miss Teigne, il dormait toutes les nuits derrière une armure, à l'entrée de la tour Griffondor. Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant le tableau pivoter, voyant Sirius sortir, un cookie à la bouche… SON cookie !

Severus paniqua. Il était obligé d'attendre ! Si c'était un cheveu de Chris, ce serait l'humiliation pour Sirius… Et Chris aussi par la même occasion. Mais si c'était SON cheveu qui était tombé… Il tapota frénétiquement la petite fiole au fond de sa poche, qui contenait le philtre. Un seul faux pas de la part de Black, et il avalerait le contenu d'une traite ! Il les suivit discrètement. Sirius avait avalé le biscuit tout entier… Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures pour que le produit agisse.

* * *

_Aïeaïeaïe ! J'entends les fans de Severus grincer des dents et les fans de slash sourire._

_Allez, plus qu'un chapitre pour la journée et je vous laisse tranquille._


	7. Le Dernier des Cookies

Lily se tenait debout, devant son assiette, perplexe, limite amusée : douze brioches étaient placées en forme de cœur au fond de son plat.

« Au moins, ils travaillent avec de plus en plus de zèle. »

Chaque matin, James descendait en avance, gardant de côté les brioches préférées de Lily comme elle le lui avait demandé. Une de ses amies de chambre, qui avait été mis au courant du stratagème, regarda Lily d'un air admiratif.

« Et tu les as déjà rendus fous de toi on dirait ! »

Elle rougit discrètement.

« Et je leur en fait baver ! C'est ma vengeance ! »

Le premier cours allait commencer et Sirius ne se sentait pas très bien. Lupin posa une main sur son front.

« T'es malade ? »

« Non, je sais pas, j'ai très chaud… »

« Tu n'as pas de fièvre. Tu devrais peut-être aller voir Mademoiselle Pomfresh. »

« Nan, c'est bon, t'en fais pas. Ça va passer. »

James arriva, portant le sac de Lily en plus du sien. Il semblait réjouit. On aurait pu penser qu'ils formaient le couple parfait si l'école entière n'avait pas été mise au courant de la petite histoire. Le cours de Potions du Professeur Slughorn se passait avec les Serpentard. Comme d'habitude, Lily émerveillait le professeur de par ses prouesses en Potions. Sirius se sentait de plus en plus bizarre. Sans savoir pourquoi, il jeta un regard vers le fond de la classe et aperçut Severus, concentré sur le cours. Sans se contrôler, le Gryffondor lança un sourire charmeur au Serpentard. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, Sirius porta une main à sa bouche, nauséeux…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? »

Peter se pencha vers lui.

« Ça va, Sirius ? »

« Faut que je sorte et vite ! »

Il n'osa pas lancer un autre regard à Severus, trop inquiet de par sa propre réaction. Il leva juste la main.

« Oui, Monsieur Black ? »

« Je… Je ne me sens pas bien monsieur, je peux aller à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait ? »

« Euh… Oui bien sûr. Monsieur Rogue, vous avez fini votre décoction ; veuillez accompagner Monsieur Black s'il vous plait. »

Sirius paniqua. Enfin paniquer était un bien grand mot, il était partagé entre un sentiment de panique et un sentiment de… bonheur ?!!! Sirius était heureux que Severus l'accompagne ?!!

« C'est quoi ce délire ?! »

Peter avait entendu son ami jurer en fermant la porte derrière lui. Lily semblait inquiète de voir les deux ennemis jurés partir ensemble.

-------

Les deux jeunes hommes avançaient dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie. Sirius avançait, sans regarder derrière lui le Serpentard qui le suivait et qui marchait d'une manière plus rigide qu'à l'habituel. Sirius se retourna soudainement, le plaquant contre le mur, une main de chaque côté de son corps.

« Severus… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? »

Le jeune Rogue paniqua. Etait-ce le fait qu'il l'ait pour la première fois appelé par son prénom ? Ou bien la situation étrange dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ? Ou encore parce que maintenant il était sûr et certain que c'était bien son cheveu qui était tombé dans la potion ? Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Severus attrapa la fiole et l'avala en se dégageant tant bien que mal de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Sirius sembla triste qu'il s'éloigne de lui et Severus paniqua de plus belle : il faut maintenant que l'effet contraire fasse effet ! Cela devrait prendre deux ou trois heures ! Il ne tiendrait pas. Sirius avança une main vers lui et Severus sortit sa baguette en la pointant vers lui. Lily hurla : elle venait de les rejoindre à la demande du professeur Slughorn. Severus recula : il venait de montrer à Lily que c'était lui le vrai méchant dans cette histoire. La jeune fille s'en approcha et le gifla. Ça lui brisa le cœur… Elle avait été la seule à s'intéresser à lui, et maintenant elle le détestait. Sirius attrapa le poignet de Lily.

« Pourquoi tu l'as frappé ? Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir… Il est ce qu'il est… Et… »

Il se tourna vers Severus qui recula d'un pas, intrigué.

« Severus, je m'excuse pour toutes les fois où on t'a maltraité. Je suis désolé si on t'a fait souffrir. Pardon. »

Sirius releva un regard de braise vers Severus qui recula à nouveau, dégoûté. Lily posa une main sur l'épaule de Sirius en murmurant un bref « merci ». Sirius s'approcha de nouveau du Serpentard qui se retrouva adossé au mur.

« Et pour faire encore plus plaisir à Lily : le bisou ! »

Severus était dégoûté ! Sirius camouflait parfaitement l'attirance provoquée par le filtre d'amour. Lily n'y verrait que du feu. Le baiser sur la joue fut furtif : Sirius venait de retrouver ses esprits. Il poussa un juron en même temps que Severus qui partit en courant comme un fou à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Sirius, lui se frottait vigoureusement les lèvres avec sa cape pendant que Lily était prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

« Et bien, je ne peux plus rien vous demander maintenant. »

Sirius releva un regard interloqué.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as embrassé Severus sur la joue, c'est ce que je t'avais demandé en premier… »

Sirius frissonna d'effroi.

« QUE ÇA RESTE ENTRE NOUS !!!! »

« À condition que vous arrêtiez de m'enquiquiner alors ! »

Sirius hésita puis lui tendit une main qu'elle serra, en signe d'accord.

« Bon, tu n'allais pas voir Mademoiselle Pomfresh ? »

« Si elle a un désinfectant puissant pour mes lèvres, volontiers. »

Lily repartit dans son fou rire.

* * *

_Hééééééééééé non ! Ca n'ira pas plus loin ! (autant entre Sirius et Severus que pour la suite de l'histoire... Du moins pas pour tout de suite)_

_Allez, je vous redis bonne journée et bonne vacances !_

_*sors profiter du magnifique ciel bleu*_


	8. Les Doutes de Peter

« Sirius, ça va ? »

Peter le regardait avec des yeux ronds, ne pouvant s'expliquer la rougeur persistante sur la peau de son ami. Depuis son retour de l'infirmerie, il n'avait rien dit. Lily l'avait raccompagné en cours, sans Severus. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, Sirius n'avait émis qu'une sorte de grognement.

Il tourna la tête en direction de Lily qui avait un sourire radieux sur le visage. Elle croisa son regard et lui fit un petit signe de la main, ne perdant pas son sourire. Il se retourna précipitamment vers Sirius. Avait-il… ? Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient… ? Ça expliquerait la gêne de son ami : Sirius flirte avec Lily ?!!

Les yeux de Peter se rétrécirent. Il tourna le regard vers James qui semblait concentré sur la potion. Pauvre James, il ne se doutait pas de ce qui se passait dans son dos.

Puis Peter se remémora le serment inviolable. Lily ne lui avait donc pas encore avoué ses sentiments. Elle n'était peut-être pas encore amoureuse de lui, mais si cela arrivait, les Maraudeurs en subiraient un sacré coup entre la mort de Sirius à cause de ce stupide pacte et la déchéance de James après avoir compris la trahison de son meilleur ami…

Aujourd'hui, ce sera Peter qui jouera les braves et fera tout pour éloigner Sirius de Lily ! Tant pis pour son ami, mais il sera sauf ! Il se le jura !

Il griffonna quelques mots sur un morceau de parchemin qu'il froissa avant de le jeter sur la tête de Remus qui le ramassa mollement et le lut. Aussitôt, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il lança un regard vers Sirius et Lily.

« Impossible… »

« Tu as dit ? »

Remus secoua frénétiquement la tête et se força à sourire à James.

« Non non, rien, je me disais juste que… JAMES ATTENTION !! »

Perdu dans la conversation, James laissa tomber une goutte de trop dans sa potion. La potion vira soudainement au vert avec une horrible odeur de chaussette, puis le chaudron fut secoué de soubresauts et recracha littéralement la potion sur les alentours, aspergeant tous ceux qui n'avaient pas eut le temps de se cacher sous leur table, c'est-à-dire James, Sirius, et Severus qui venait de rentrer dans la classe. Le professeur Slughorn se releva en riant.

« Et bien et bien mes enfants ! Vous venez de me créer un parfait engrais magique ! »

Sur le crâne des trois garçons, de petites fleurs commençaient à s'épanouir en de petits « plop » discret. Severus fulminait.

« Je me vois malheureusement dans l'obligation d'enlever un point à Potter et à Lupin chacun pour leur inattention… et un point supplémentaire pour avoir malencontreusement touché leur petit camarade. Je vous laisse aller à l'infirmerie à moins que vous ne préfériez rester avec vos jolies petites fleurs. »

Slughorn souriait malgré tout et le reste de la classe éclata de rire. James et Remus se levèrent, penauds et se dirigèrent dans le couloir à la suite du Serpentard, sans lui prêter attention.

« Je l'ai fait rire. »

Le visage de James était fendu en un immense sourire débile.

« J'ai fait rire Lily. »

Remus soupira.

« James… »

« Remus ! Tu ne t'en rends pas compte !!! Je l'ai fait rire ! Jamais avant elle n'avait ri avec moi ! »

Remus releva un pissenlit qui lui chatouillait le nez, exaspéré de voir James dans cet état euphorique. Il se sentit peiné pour son ami, car si Peter avait vu vrai… James en souffrirait forcément.

« James ! Ecoute ! »

Le visage sérieux de son ami lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

« Et si… Et si Lily était en train de tomber amoureuse d'un autre garçon, mais qu'elle ne lui ait encore rien dit ? »

James pali.

« P… Pardon ? »

« Disons que si Lily flirtait avec un autre garçon sans pour autant avoir de sentiments concrets… »

« Impossible !! Et Sirius !!! Tu as pensé au serment ?!! Je… Remus ? Est-ce que tu as vu Lily flirter avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Je… Ne… »

« Remus ! Réponds à ma question ! »

« Mais non ! Pas du tout ! Je n'ai rien vu ! »

James le regarda furieux puis se calma aussitôt et reprit sa marche.

« Alors il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter !... Je l'ai fait rire !!! »

Severus grimaça lorsque l'infirmière « élagua » son crâne des derniers boutons-d'or restant avant de lui appliquer une crème de soin. Il aura sa revanche ! Il fallait qu'il réussisse à se débarrasser des Maraudeurs d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Il devait trouver un plan…

La fin du cours sonna et Lily s'approcha de James pour lui parler, Peter s'interposa en parlant discrètement à Sirius et ils partirent rejoindre leurs amis en direction de la Grande Salle. Remus arriva en même temps qu'eux, suivi de James.

« Ils ont dû garder Servilus plus longtemps : un énorme tournesol lui a poussé en plein milieu du crâne ! »

Peter éclata de rire, mais étrangement Sirius ne partageait pas la même bonne humeur. Puis son sourire lui revint, à la limite d'un sourire démoniaque.

« Lunard, dis-moi, c'est bien ce soir la première nuit de la pleine Lune ? »

« Euh… Oui, pourquoi ? »

Sirius aperçu Severus approcher de l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Il passerait forcement à côté d'eux et il entendrait tout ! Sirius aurait sa revanche !

« Oh, pour rien. Juste pour être sûr que l'on doive bien se retrouver à 21h30 sous le saule cogneur pour te rejoindre à la cabane hurlante… »

Peter et Remus portèrent une main à la bouche de leur ami : Severus était passé juste à côté d'eux et avait ralentit le pas.

Ça y est ! Severus aurait sa revanche ! Il irait tout dire à Rusard ce soir et ils seraient renvoyés de l'école pour toujours… A moins que… A moins que ce ne soit un piège, et pour cela, il fallait qu'il aille vérifier par lui-même. Oui ! Ce soir ce sera le soir de sa vengeance ! Il se vengerait des Maraudeurs et de l'humiliation que Black lui avait fait subir devant Evans. Ce soir il se glisserait sous le saule cogneur comme prévu et irait voir leurs manigances.

James n'avait pas écouté un mot de la conversation, son regard porté sur Lily qui venait de s'asseoir à table. Aussitôt, son corps réagit et il fonça à ses côtés.

« Excuse-moi ! J'ai… J'ai oublié de te préparer… »

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire qui le fit fondre.

« C'est bon, vous êtes pardonnés, votre punition est finie. »

James se décomposa. Si la punition était finie, il ne pourrait plus être aussi proche d'elle, et à nouveau elle le détesterait parce qu'à nouveau elle passera au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et… Il se laissa tomber sur le banc, rejoint par ses trois amis. Peter se pencha vers lui.

« T'en fais une drôle de tête. »

« On a fini notre peine. »

« Hein ? »

Remus et Peter s'étaient exclamés d'une même voix.

« Mais comment ça se f… »

Peter tourna brusquement le regard vers Sirius qui tourna la tête, rouge comme une pivoine.

« Sirius, on doit parler… »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ! »

« Ah ! Alors tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! »

« Non, j'ignore de quoi tu veux parler, mais je ne veux pas en parler ! »

« Môssieur Patmol a intérêt à venir me parler après parce que je veux savoir ! »

« Si Môssieur Queudver n'était pas aussi curieux et s'il voulait bien me laisser tranquille, je ne viendrais pas parler avec lui après ! »

« Très bien ! »

« Parfait ! »

Ils s'assirent chacun à l'opposé de l'autre, se faisant la tête. Remus sourit face à ce « vieux couple » pendant que James soupirait en lançant des regards vides vers Lily.

« Décidemment, la journée va être très dure… »

* * *

_Une toute petite édition car j'ai remarqué que j'avais inversé deux personnages à un tit moment (bon, c'est pas trop trop flague mais j'ai préféré corrigé)_

_Et je vous remercie pour les premières reviews sur ce texte ! Youpi !_


	9. Le Secret des Maraudeurs

James n'avait pas sourit de la journée. Il semblait vide. Il ne retrouvait qu'une lueur de vie dans ses yeux lorsque Lily passait à ses côtés. Sirius soupira.

« James… Arrête avec cette tête d'enterrement. Allez, après le repas, je pars en avance à Pré-au-Lard pour acheter une petite bouteille de whisky pur feu pour la nuit. Ça te remontera le moral. »

« Pas soif… »

Sirius fronça les sourcils en regardant en direction de Lily. Elle était là lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans une situation plus que gênante, et pourtant, elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Elle tenait la plus belle de ses vengeances et malgré tout, elle avait promis de garder le secret. Il sourit et tourna la tête vers James. Son ami avait choisi la fille la plus convenable de l'école, et l'espace d'un instant, il ressentit une sorte de jalousie. James et Lily iraient très bien ensemble. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Lily et l'interpella. James sembla reprendre pied.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!! »

« Bah, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait discuter un peu… »

Le sourire goguenard de Sirius et l'air paniqué de James intrigua la jeune fille qui venait de s'asseoir à côté du premier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

James poussa une sorte de grognement en baissant la tête et Sirius sourit.

« On voulait juste parler un peu. En fait, ces derniers évènements nous ont « réveillé » l'esprit et on s'est rendu compte qu'on te connaissait pas assez et que tu restais quelqu'un de très appréciable… »

James releva le regard et vit Lily rougir aux paroles de Sirius. Le cœur du Gryffondor se serra et la colère l'envahit doucement. Il flirtait ouvertement avec la seule fille qu'il voulait… Maudit soit Sirius !

« Et donc James a proposé l'idée de discuter un peu pour faire plus ample connaissance ! Après tout, les Maraudeurs resteront un peu tes chevaliers servants. »

Elle releva le regard vers le garçon à lunettes qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle lui dédia un sourire qui le fit fondre… Béni soit Sirius !

James chercha de l'aide dans son regard, mais Sirius lui répondit par un simple sourire.

« Euh… Euh oui… En fait je… on… »

« Vous ne préparez tout de même pas un mauvais coup ? »

Le regard sombre qu'elle leur lança les fit frissonner. Sirius se leva en se frottant le crâne.

« Mais que vas-tu penser ! On a retenu la leçon, ne t'en fais pas, on… »

Le panneau pivota et Peter entra dans la salle, la mine sombre. James se leva et Sirius s'approcha.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« C'est Lunard… Il… Ça a commencé plus tôt que prévu à cause du nouveau traitement… Pom-pom a dû l'amener plus tôt tu sais où pour tu sais quoi… »

« Et merde !!! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Lily s'était levée, intriguée. James fut le seul qui se tourna vers elle.

« On… »

« James. »

Sirius venait de l'interpeller sans se retourner. Il fixait Peter d'un air entendu.

« Explique-lui… On part devant. »

Partagé entre l'inquiétude pour son ami et la joie de partager leur plus grand secret avec la fille de son cœur, James acquiesça en le remerciant. Sirius se retourna en la pointant du doigt.

« Mais si jamais elle ne l'accepte pas et menace de tout raconter… Viens chercher Miss Pomfresh, elle a quelques potions efficaces pour la mémoire. »

Lily blêmit face au regard noir qu'il lui lançait lorsqu'il prononça ces dernières paroles. Puis les deux amis sortirent, enfilant leur cape pour rejoindre le saule cogneur. La Salle Commune était vide, les derniers élèves étaient descendus pour le repas.

Dehors, le ciel s'était obscurcit, envahit par des nuages de pluie et par la nuit naissante. James émit un long soupir en se frottant les cheveux. Lily était sagement assise dans le fauteuil en face de lui, attendant qu'il parle. Il lui lança un regard et rougit en laissant échapper un petit rire jaune.

« Eh bien, eh bien… Tu vas devenir une Maraudeuse si tu acceptes tout ça… »

Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'assit en face d'elle. Il avait reprit tout son sérieux et la jeune fille était toute ouïe.

« Tu connais nos surnoms ? »

Elle acquiesça sans oser répondre.

« Et tu sais à quoi ils sont dû ? »

Elle fit « non » de la tête.

« Nous sommes des… hum… Disons que nous sommes des Animagi… non déclarés. »

-------

Severus avait remarqué les deux Gryffondors qui quittaient le château en direction du parc. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils que deux ? Il posa son assiette et se leva de table. Son réflexe fut de monter dans les étages pour les surveiller depuis une fenêtre, voir ce qu'ils allaient faire. Il fut surpris de voir Miss Pomfresh qui venait vers eux. Elle leur dit quelques mots puis les laissa partir vers le fameux saule cogneur. La curiosité du Serpentard n'en fut que plus accrue. Il voulait à tout prix savoir ce qu'il se passait.

-------

Lily avait porté une main à sa bouche en écarquillant les yeux.

« Ça, c'est un des secrets des Maraudeurs, parmi tant d'autres… Donc… Tu sais que moi c'est Cornedrue. Ma forme Animagus est un cerf. Queudver est un rat et Patmol un chien. Et pour Lunard… »

« Un loup ? »

Elle s'était enfin décidée à parler et James frissonna au son de sa voix. Il lui sourit et secoua la tête.

« Remus n'est malheureusement pas un Animagus, il ne peut pas choisir de se changer. Tu sais ce qu'il y a de spécial ce soir ? »

Dans la tête de la jeune fille tout commença à se mettre en place. Lunard non pas comme Loup, mais bien comme Lune… Ce soir était le premier soir de la pleine Lune !

Elle se releva brusquement, le regard horrifié. James eut un sourire triste et baissa les yeux.

« Eh oui… Il y a bien un loup-garou parmi nous… Maintenant il faut savoir si tu peux l'accepter ou non. »

Le regard triste qu'il releva vers elle, la brisa. Les Maraudeurs étaient unis au point d'admettre leur amitié pour un loup-garou. Et aujourd'hui, ils avaient décidé de partager ce secret avec elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

James soupira.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on t'a dit tout ça ? Parce que Sirius me fait confiance, et que je lui ai dit que tu étais quelqu'un de censé qui saurait garder un secret… Et que je n'aurais pas voulu te cacher quelque chose d'aussi important parce que je pense que maintenant, nous sommes amis et que… »

Elle s'était dirigée vers une des fenêtres ouvertes pour reprendre un peu d'air. Dehors la pluie coulait à flots. James se leva à son tour et posa une main sur la sienne. Elle ne cilla pas.

« Lily… Es-tu prête à garder le secret ? »

Elle avait baissé le regard.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une bande de gamins immatures… Comment faites-vous pour gérer quelque chose d'aussi lourd ? C'est un loup-garou. »

« Et il est notre ami. Et aujourd'hui il te considère tout comme ! Tu nous en as peut-être fait baver, mais on s'est tout de même rapprochés ! Et puis… Ces journées étaient loin de me déplaire, depuis longtemps que j'essayais de te parler… »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui en écarquillant les yeux, les joues rouges. Il se pencha vers elle, déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres qu'il rêvait de goûter. Elle ne bougea pas et lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle, leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Lily Evans, je t'… C'EST PAS VRAI ?!!! »

Son regard avait été attiré par une silhouette qui se dirigeait vers le saule cogneur, baguette en main.

« C'est Severus !!! L'abruti !! Il va se faire tuer !! »

James attrapa sa baguette et sortit en trombe de la salle commune. Lily se laissa glisser le long du mur, en portant une main sur ses lèvres. Toute une foule de sentiments l'atteignit. Elle lança un regard vers le portrait qui se refermait.

« James… »

* * *

_Allez, je me mets en route pour le chapitre 10 et peut-être que je le publierais avant ce soir_

_Kissous !_


	10. James à la Rescousse

La pluie fouettait son visage. Il était gelé de la tête aux pieds : dans sa précipitation, il n'avait pas pris de cape pour se couvrir. Il arriva en vue du saule cogneur et aperçu le Serpentard se glisser sous l'arbre paralysé par un sort. James hurla son nom, mais il ne l'entendit pas et s'engouffra dans le trou. Le Gryffondor accéléra le pas et fonça droit sur l'arbre. Puis ce fut une terrifiante douleur dans le ventre et un saut vertigineux, propulsé par une des branches de l'arbre furieux qui avait retrouvé toutes ses capacités.

« Bordel ! »

Il cracha un peu de sang. Le coup avait été spectaculaire, et il avait certainement une côte de cassée. Il tourna un regard mauvais vers le saule cogneur :

« Oh toi !! TU VAS VOIR !! »

-------

Severus avançait à tâtons, faiblement éclairé par sa baguette. Au bout du tunnel, il aperçu enfin des escaliers. Des grincements ininterrompus lui firent prendre conscience du lieu où il arrivait : la Cabane Hurlante. Il entendit la voix de Sirius.

« Lunard ne va pas tarder à… On descend vite à Pré-au-Lard, je voudrais prendre un petit Pur Feu. Ça te dit ? »

« Avec plaisir. J'espère juste que Lunard tiendra le coup… »

« T'en fais pas. Et avec un peu de chance, il aura un petit joujou pour la soirée. »

Autant Peter que Severus, aucun n'avait compris les mots de Sirius.

« Après toi. »

Il entendit un bruit de trappe. Ils avaient sans doute emprunté un autre passage pour quitter la vieille maison. Il grimpa les dernières marches et ouvrit brusquement la porte en pointant sa baguette en direction du corps recroquevillé dans un coin. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent et sa bouche s'agrandit sans qu'aucun son n'en ressorte : face à lui, une créature mi-homme, mi-loup. Un grognement et un nouveau craquement, signe qu'il était en train de terminer sa transformation. Severus ne bougeait plus, terrorisé. Le lycanthrope tourna ses yeux dorés vers lui en découvrant des dents aiguisées. Malgré l'attache à sa patte, le Serpentard était assez proche pour lui servir de dîner. Il bondit et… fut repoussé par James qui venait d'entrer sous forme humaine. Il poussa dans un même mouvement Severus qui se retrouva plaqué contre un mur tout à l'opposé. Le Loup Garou, frustré de ne pas avoir pu croquer le Serpentard, donna un puissant coup de griffe dans le dos de James qui poussa un hurlement strident.

« SERVILUS BORDEL !!! SORS D'ICI VITE !!!!! »

Le Serpentard tenta de se glisser vers la porte, mais la créature plongea en avant et bloqua l'entrée. Piégés !

James se releva tant bien que mal.

« Putain Lunard ! Arrête ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine ! »

L'interpellé se tourna vers lui, la bave aux babines.

« Ah… Tu comptes me mordre ? ET BIEN VAS-Y !!! JE NE RISQUE RIEN SI JE SUIS SOUS MON AUTRE FORME !!! »

La transformation fut instantanée mais n'empêcha pas le Loup-garou de planter ses puissants crocs dans le flan du cerf qui tomba sous le coup. Il ne restait plus que Severus et Monsieur-Aux-Dents-Pointues dans la maison. La créature s'avança lentement, face au Serpentard de nouveau paralysé… Il poussa un long hurlement comme pour bénir son futur repas, quand soudain la porte explosa littéralement révélant une infirmière furieuse et une Lily terrorisée. Le Loup-Garou se retrouva collé au plafond, poussant des gémissements en s'agitant dans les airs, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Miss Pomfresh se pencha vers Severus.

« Pas de morsure ? »

Il fit « non » de la tête, le corps tremblant. Elle tourna le regard vers le corps du jeune homme qui tentait de se relever. Lily se précipita à ses côtés.

« IL EST GRAVEMENT BLESSÉ !!! »

James vit le visage de celle qu'il aimait… Puis tout devint noir, et un froid terrible l'étreignit. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il trouva le visage souriant de son professeur de Métamorphose. Il se gratta sa barbe dorée, déjà parsemée de poils blancs.

« Et bien, Monsieur Potter, vous nous avez fait une grosse frayeur. »

« Professeur Dumbledore ? »

Il lui répondit par un sourire.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Monsieur Rogue est en vie et Monsieur Lupin va bien. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« On vous a ramené alors que vous aviez sauvé votre camarade. Quelle belle preuve de courage que d'agir envers une autre maison, en s'opposant à son meilleur ami. Vous pouvez être fier de vous. Vous êtes un héros. »

Il voulut rire, mais la douleur à son ventre le fit grimacer.

« Ah oui. Pom-pom vous a soigné vos blessures, mais la belle morsure a laissé quelques traces. Elle n'est pas tout à fait cicatrisée, mais ne vous en faites pas, sous forme Animagus, il n'y a aucune chance d'être contaminé. »

James lui sourit. C'était grâce à son professeur préféré qu'il avait pu accompagner chaque soir de pleine lune son ami Loup-garou.

« Bien. Je pense que je vais vous laissez, Monsieur Potter. Rétablissez-vous vite. »

Le Professeur se leva en lui tendant une pochette remplie de Chocogrenouilles et repartit. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Remus qui dormait paisiblement.

-------

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brutalement et l'infirmière se précipita vers Peter Pettigrow et Sirius Black qui venaient d'entrer.

« Combien de fois devrais-je vous répéter que c'est une infirmerie ici ! Sortez et attendez ! »

Cette fois, ce fut Peter qui regardait autour de lui pendant que Sirius s'expliquait.

« Vous n'avez pas vu James ? On nous a dit qu'il était sortit plus tôt. »

Remus se redressa dans son lit et regarda Sirius qui s'était tourné vers lui.

« Et dans sa chambre il n'y a ni la cape, ni la carte… »

Il sembla surpris mais se recoucha dans son oreiller moelleux.

« Il ne veut sans doute pas être dérangé… »

« SORTEZ D'ICI IMMEDIATEMENT !!!! C'EST UNE INFIRMERIE !! »

Les deux autres ne se firent pas prier, fuyant en zigzagant comme des lapins sous le regard amusé de leur ami et celui furieux de l'infirmière.

« Il faut toujours leur répéter la même chose. »

-------

Devant le château, à l'ombre des escaliers, un couple se faisait discret, caché par une cape magique. Assis l'un contre l'autre, James déposait des baisers légers sur les cheveux de celle qu'il aimait et qui riait en frissonnant à chaque nouveau contact. Il sourit et la serra contre lui.

« Lily, je t'… »

« YOUHOU !!! CORNEDRUE ?!!! CULOTTE BLEUE ?!!! »

Lily releva doucement le regard vers les escaliers, furieuse du surnom que lui attribuait Sirius pour la taquiner. James voulu l'arrêter mais il ne fut pas assez rapide : soulevant le tissu, Lily venait de lancer un sort. Le tourbillon rouge se précipita vers

Sirius au moment même où un groupe de jeunes filles passait devant lui. Elles poussèrent toutes un cri, certaines se cachant les yeux, d'autres se délectant du spectacle, et d'autres encore, riant ouvertement en le pointant du doigt. Il se dépêcha de remonter son pantalon, les joues aussi rouges qu'une tomate. Il lança un regard furieux à côté des escaliers, devinant la présence du couple caché.

« Si vous vouliez pas être dérangés, fallait le dire !! »

Ils riaient aux larmes pendant que Sirius remontait vers la Salle Commune, suivit d'un Peter mort de rire.

Lily releva ses beaux yeux verts et James s'arrêta, rougissant.

« Tu allais dire quelque chose, non ? »

« Je t'aime, Lily… »

* * *

_Voilà c'est terminé._

_Je pense publier un tit Epilogue un de ces quatre, mais bon... Vous connaissez tous la suite :)_

_En espérant que mon histoire vous aie plus. Je vous encourage tous à lire les fanfics de Billy et Menssa et de Sophie Jackman !_

_Bonne journée !_


End file.
